


Yoga Appreciation

by Rosebudwhite



Series: Appreciating [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Outdoor Sex, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosebudwhite/pseuds/Rosebudwhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace is feeling sore.  Can some relaxing yoga help her get over Chris Evans?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yoga Appreciation

_Tree_

It was the first dry day after a long shitty wet spell and even for February it was warm enough this evening to be out exercising.  Which everyone in the city seemed to be doing because the park was heaving, even with the dark night drawing in.

_Half Moon_

Grace ached all over, though she wouldn’t admit it.  Abigail moved with a fluidity that she just couldn’t replicate today.  They stood under their favourite willow tree.  It sheltered them from the elements but gave them a great view of the joggers, cyclists and boot camps making their way along the path that circled the park.

_Triangle_

There he was again; cap pulled down, sunglasses, earbuds, running like there was a zombie apocalypse behind him.  Yet every time he passed the tree he slowed a little.  Not by much, but enough that Grace noticed.

Abigail noticed her lack of concentration.  "Your form is rubbish. What's up? You’re not still pissed over Friday night, are you?"

_Warrior_

"Oh god no, never." Grace didn't want to admit that leaving her alone in that bar was the best thing her friend could have done.

"Are you sure? You never did say what you got up to."

Grace couldn’t meet Abigail’s eye.  "Just got another drink then called it a night."

"Oh, okay... Your arm has dropped."

“Thanks.”  Grace corrected her position.

_Mountain_

Another loop of the park and his glasses were now resting in the neck of his T-shirt.  Four days after their first meeting and his beard was longer than the scruff that had grazed her thighs as his rough tongue had licked her.

They made eye contact this time.  His cheeky grin of recognition made her legs wobble once again.  Her breathing became a little laboured.  It was suddenly harder to do than she remembered.  In through the nose, out through the nose.  Then he was gone, beyond her line of sight.

Abigail brought her hands together in a resting position as their usual routine was complete.  “Wow.  I feel better for that.”  Yet seeing her friend still staring into the middle distance, she added, “Grace?  You okay?”

Grace just nodded as her limbs relaxed.

“Peter will have cooked too much lasagne, want to join us?”  Abigail set about collecting her personal bits and towel.

“If it’s all the same to you.  I might try and loosen up a little more, maybe even go for a jog.”  Grace twisted the ends of her own towel between her fingers.

“I can stay longer, if you want?”

“No.  Go, Peter will have your dinner ready, you don’t want to disappoint him.”

“I feel like this is becoming a recurring theme.  Are you sure?”

“Of course.”  Grace gave her a beaming smile.  Abigail returned it and took her leave.

_Downward dog_

The stride was unmistakeable.  There was a chuckle from Chris’ lips as she peered through her thighs at him.  "If I'd have known you were that flexible, Friday might have taken a different turn."

"Considering I’m struggling with some of the stretches, no thanks to you, I think we were energetic enough."  Grace closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and tried to focus on holding the pose.

Looking around Chris ventured, "Has your friend given up?"

"Yes, I decided I needed more practice."  She moved her foot slightly which she knew, with a wicked satisfaction, wiggled her bottom.

"You look fine from this angle." His feet came level with hers and the scent of him from his jogging reached her.

His hand reached out and touched her thighs gently.  Grace felt her core tensing and her insides clenched with need.  Wordlessly he stepped even further forward until his feet rested on either side of hers, his hands moving to her hips.

“Is this the wisest place to be… to do this?”  Grace felt her heart in her mouth as the blood in her body became confused on where it needed to be, her head or her throbbing pussy.

Chris looked around, the dark night was now well and truly on them and with it the streams of joggers were slowing.  The willow’s long branches blew gently in the breeze as Chris bent over her, his crotch pressing into her arse.  His hands roamed up and down her sides, caressing the sides of her breasts.

“I think we are fairly safe.  Unless…”

Grace’s head snapped up.  “Unless what?”

“Unless someone decides to take a rest under the tree.”  He leant further forward and she could feel his hard cock digging in deeper between her legs.  “But I thought you might like that idea.”

“Can I stand?  I’m feeling a little lightheaded.”

Chris took a step back and allowed her to gather herself.  “You haven’t answered the question.”

Grace leant back against the tree trunk and let her eyes take him in.  The taut chest muscles, the beads of sweat running down his own forehead, the solid looking erection straining against his jogging pants.  “I won’t deny it’s a thrill.”

Chris was on her then, his body pressing hard against hers.  His heavy breathed kisses trailed over her neck as his hands gripped her hips into his.  “Then why don’t you show me a few more poses?”

Grace’s hands slipped under the hem of his t-shirt and had the audacity to lick her lips.  “Let’s start simple…”

_Cat, Boat, Cobra, Plow, Plank, Camel_

 


End file.
